


M is for Magica

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [13]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Gotta feel sorry for Homura, Ouch, So much angst, This anime kills me with its angst, post-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura/Madoka.</p><p>Set Post-Rebellion movie.</p><p>If it saved Madoka, I will do whatever it takes. Even become a demon to protect her. </p><p>Part Thirteen of the Alphabet Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M is for Magica

M is for Magica

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magica is owned by many people who are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Homura/Madoka.

Setting: Post- _Rebellion_ movie.

Summary: If it saved Madoka, I will do whatever it takes. Even become a demon to protect her.

Part Thirteen of the _Alphabet Chronicles_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I do not know what I am anymore.

Magical girl?

Witch?

Demon?

Does it even matter anymore?

Why-does it matter to me, anymore?

If it saved Madoka, I will do whatever it takes. Even become a demon to protect her.

She gave me my life, made me into something I could not be without her. She is my world and I will protect that world with everything I have.

Even if she hates me.

I can accept that hate, because it means she still exists in my world. That she still _is_. I will _not_ let her become Ultimate _anything_ any more; she will not be used to save all others, at the expense of her life. I will force that upon the Incubators, I will even force that on myself, if need be. But I will not let be exposed to that any longer.

She is too good.

Even if...even if I wanted to touch her, my hands are too stained. I do not regret it. I will never regret it. Not when it means I can see Madoka smile once more, even if only at a distance.

I cannot ever allow myself to remember that love for her, that longing, pulsing thing in my chest. I cannot remember. I must remember her cries of pain, her anguish, her unhappiness; it is for that that I do what I do, so she may smile once more instead.

So I will finger this earring on my ear, remember what it stands for, and I will stand as guardian to magical girls. For Madoka.

Always.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
